A Thousand Years
by allis-isnotonfire
Summary: Time is standing still for us, it's just me and Fang, swaying to the music together. For a thousand years. Songfic for Fax... A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. FAX FLUFF :D


_**(A/N) Hi hello this is Allis (pronounced like Alice). This is my first fanfic so of course it's of my OTP – FAX :D**_

_**Here's the link to Max's outfit: maxs_outfit_thousand_years/set?id=78952599**_

_**:D I hope you guys enjoy, it's basically all Fax fluff, which who doesn't love that?**_

_**Dylan: ME I HATE FANG**_

_**Me: SHUT THE FIRETRUCK UP DYLAN NOBODY LIKES YOU**_

_**Well, anways, I'm not good at putting my thoughts down on paper or anything so yeah, it's not the best but I'm pretty proud of it.**_

_**Review please! And constructive criticism is always good! :D**_

_**If you guys have any suggestions for other fanfics I will consider them (AS LONG AS I SHIP IT LOL. NO DAX/MYLAN)**_

_***DISCLAIMERS***_

_**I don't own (but would like to) the following:**_

_**The Maximum Ride series**_

_**Maximum Ride characters**_

_**The song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**_

_**~ Allis ~**_

_**A Thousand Years**_

Go to Total and Akila's wedding reception they said, it'll be fun they said. "They" would be referring to Nudge, Ella, and Angel. Sure, it would be great… if I didn't have to wear a dress...

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on, Max! It'll be fun!" whined Ella for the trillionth time.

"Fine, I'll go…" I said reluctantly. When I said that Nudge, Angel, and Ella squealed, causing my mom to roll her eyes.

"Now you can come dress shopping with us! O-M-G Max, you'll look so pretty! Ella and I can pick out your makeup and nails and – MMPH!" Ella covered Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you, Ella," my mom sincerely looked at me and said, "I will try to make it as least painful as it can be for you." She smiled. At least someone understands.

_~At the reception~_

Once we had gotten to the reception place, I tried to stand nonchalantly in a dark corner so nobody would notice me in my dress. I didn't look bad, I just didn't like to be seen actually looking like a girl. I was wearing a knee-length dress, it had a black lace bust then a white flowing skirt. I had gotten away with wearing black and white Converse, which went surprisingly good with the dress. Ella and Nudge had forced me to wear makeup and paint my nails. My makeup wasn't bad; I had smoky eyeshadow on with a bit of mascara. They had also taken me to a nail salon and had my nails painted black, speckled with gold. They had curled my hair. It looked simple, yet beautiful. I actually looked pretty nice, but I felt exposed in a dress.

There weren't very many people at the reception, because who would come to a dog wedding anyway (No offense Total)? I was looking around when my gaze fell on Fang. He was talking to Iggy and Fang looked absolutely handsome. He was wearing black pants, a black blazer, and a white dress shirt with a black tie. I guess I had spaced out and was absent-mindedly staring at him. When I came back down to Earth, he caught my gaze and started walking toward me.

"Come on, Max, let's go dance" Fang interlocked his fingers with mine.

"No way. You know I can't dance, and I do NOT want anyone to see me like this!" I said.

"Why not? The great Maximum Ride doesn't want to ruin her reputation?" Fang smirked. "Besides," he smiled, only for a fraction of a second. "You look absolutely _beautiful_."

I blushed and smiled a bit. Fang tugged at my hand as if saying "let's go" but I refused to budge. Fang leaned down and whispered to me, "We may never have this moment again. At least let me give you this." He smiled, a half smile, the smile that lights up my world, and I sighed and gave in. After all, we may never have this.

We walked to the dance floor, right in the middle, our fingers still intertwined. When we got there, slow music started playing, it happened to be one of my favorites. Fang grinned at me, and I knew he must have told the DJ to play it. Fang put his hands on my waist, and I did the same with mine around his neck.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

*FLASHBACK*

"Don't leave me again." I whispered

"I won't, not ever." Fang whispered back.

*END FLASHBACK*

Fang pulled me closer. I could tell that he had thought of the same thing. We were so close together that not even a thin slip of paper could fit between us.

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

"Max, why did you run away the first times we kissed?" he whispered

"I don't know. I guess I had conflicting feelings that were really confusing then. Past me didn't realize how much she loved you then…. I'm really glad we're together now."

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt goes away somehow._

I looked up at Fang with tears in my eyes and I didn't know why. I'm sure they were happy tears. Fang looked at me the same way. I stared into his dark eyes that were so endless but so loving.

_One step closer_

I looked down trying to clear my eyes, sniffling. I felt Fang cup my chin with his hand and tilted my head up towards him.

"I love you." Fang pulled me in for a deep, gentle kiss. His lips were sweet and loving, I would never get tired of our kisses. When we broke apart he rested his forehead on mine, our noses grazing.

"I love you too, Fang." I murmured.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Max, you have no idea how long and how much I love you… no idea." Fang said quietly, his warm, minty breath washing over my face. He smiled, almost to himself, as if he was saying how much he loved me to himself.

_Time stands still_

Time is standing still for us, it's just me and Fang, swaying to the music together. For a thousand years.

_Beauty in all she is_

Fang smiled at me as if saying the song is singing about me. Blush crept to my cheeks and I smiled, thinking to myself, _'he's perfect, in every single way.'_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

"About ten years from now, I can see you walking down the aisle beautiful as ever, to this song, during our wedding," Once again, unwanted tears sprang to my eyes. "maybe with a little boy or girl of our own holding your hand." Fang wants to marry me, and possibly have our own little Flock.

_One step closer_

"I swear I will do everything to protect you, Max, forever and always. I will never let go."

I chuckled. "What are we now, Jack and Rose?"

Fang smiled and laughed. "You're a different Rose. But trust me, I'm the doctor." He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Doctor Who?" I laughed.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Fang and I swayed to the music, holding each other like our life depended on it. I looked up at him and gazed into his endless eyes. We were saying nothing and everything, all at the same time.

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

I rested my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

I saw a flash somewhere in my peripheral vision and heard someone giggle. Nudge. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then I lifted my head and looked and Fang. He leaned in and kissed me again, as gently as before but more passionate. When we pulled apart he looked at me and his eyes said what I've needed to say for a long time: **I love you**.

"I love you. I will love you forever, and I think I've known for a while and I'm so—" Fang kissed me quickly.

"I know. I have and always will love you, Max –"

"**For a thousand years"**

we whispered together.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_And I'll love you for a thousand more._


End file.
